northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster Monster Warriors VS. Monsters In The Sea: When Present and Future Collide
Gangster Monster Warriors and Monsters In The Sea Team Up Week redirects here. For the complete cast and list of episodes, see Gangster Monster Warriors. Gangster Monster Warriors VS. Monsters In The Sea: When Present and Future Collide (ギャングスターモンスター戦士 VS. 海のモンスター: 現在と未来が衝突したとき Gyangusutā Monsutā Senshi VS. Umi no monsutā: Genzai to mirai ga shōtotsu shita toki) is a special episode week of Tokushu-tai series, Gangster Monster Warriors. This special episode is a team-up episode between Gangster Monster Warriors and Fantasy Hero Legion Series, Monsters In The Sea. Plot The whole KAHA organization detected something suspicious aswangs in a nearby Ranzukan Bay. The Gangster Monster Warriors were able to find out if that was their enemies, but, in a surprise, the aswangs found on Ranzukan were Queen Minerva's Water Aswangs that weren't returned back to 2213 after Minerva's defeat. The heroes of KAHA faced the water aswangs but no to avail. And in a great surprise, the Monster Slayers (led by Ambrose eu Kisaragi) came in to rescue the Gangster Monster Warriors against the Minerva's Water Aswangs. Episode list *Episode 66: What A Surprise! It's The Water Monsters From The Future! (驚いたなあ！それは未来からの水モンスターだ！''Odoroita nā! Sore wa mirai kara no mizu monsutāda!) (September 2, 2013) *Episode 67: Monster Slayers VS. Gangster Monster Warriors! What Was Happened? (モンスタースレイヤーズ VS。ギャングモンスターの戦士！何が起こったのか？''Monsutā Sureiyāzu VS. Gyangu Monsutā no senshi! Nani ga okotta no ka?) (September 3, 2013) *Episode 68: We're In Trouble! Minerva Returns! (私たちは、困っている！ミネルバ返し！''Watashitachiha, komatte iru! Mineruba-gaeshi!) (September 4, 2013) *Episode 69: We Can Do It! Monster Slayers and Gangster Monster Warriors Unite! (我々はそれを行うことができます！モンスタースレイヤーズとギャングモンスター戦士団結！W''areware wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu! Monsutā Sureiyāzu to Gyangu Monsutā Senshi danketsu!) (September 5, 2013) *Episode 70: Minerva Finally Defeated! Hooray! (ミネルバは、最後に敗北！万歳！''Mineruba wa, saigo ni haiboku! Banzai!) (September 6, 2013) Characters 'The Gangster Monster Warriors' 'Allies (Monster Slayers) Cast of characters '''Main Cast Natsumi Kishamoth (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) as Reiko Akashi / Accord Hunter (明石レイコ/アコード·ハンター Akashi Reiko/Akōdo Hantā) Kyosuke Takatori (高取 恭介 Takatori Kyosuke) as Hiroto Nakamura / Zenith Hunter (中村ヒロト/ゼニス·ハンター Takatori Kyōsuke/Zenisu Hantā) Makito Nakagawa (中川 牧人 Nakagawa Makito) as Shinji Adachi / Howl Hunter 足立シンジ/ハウル·ハンター Adachi Shinji/Hauru Hantā) Marika Hoshikawa (星川マリカ Hoshikawa Marika) as Mika Rouyama / Hydra Hunter (楼山 美香/ハイドラ·ハンター Rōyama Mika/Haidora Hantā) Misha Ikuta (生田ミーシャ Ikuta Mīsha) as Andrea Matsumoto / Aura Hunter (松本アンドレア/オーラ·ハンター Matsumoto Andrea/Ōra Hantā) Rei Maruyama (丸山れい Maruyama Rei) as Anaira Tatsumi / Rain Hunter (辰巳アナイラ/レイン·ハンター Tatsumi Anaira/Rein Hantā) 'Recurring Cast' Yuusuke Tokugawa (徳川 祐介 Tokugawa Yūsuke) as Emperor Shirou (天皇史郎 Ten'nō Shirō) Hidenori Akazawa (赤澤 秀則 Akazawa Hidenori) as KAHA Director Nigel Tatsumi (辰巳ナイジェル Tatsumi Naijieru) Mikoto Shinjuro (新十郎美琴 Shinjuro Mikoto) as Florence Furuhara (古原フィレンツェ Furuhara Firentsue) 'Cameo appearances' Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Ambrose eu Kisaragi / Blue Slayer (アンブローズ·エウ 如月/ブルー·スレイヤー Anburōzu eu Kisaragi / Burū Sureiyā) Marvelous Jane Kawahara (川原 マーベラスジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn) as A.J. Reidon / Red Slayer (A.J.リードン/レッド·スレイヤー A.J. Rīdon / Reddo Sureiyā) Takeru Takenoko (筍 タケル Takenoko Takeru) as Arthur Rosen / Yellow Slayer (アーサー·ローゼン/イエロー·スレイヤー Āsā Rōzen / Ierō Sureiyā) Aisha Kasahara (笠原 アイシャ Kasahara Aisha) as Alicia Cranston / Pink Slayer (アリシア·クランストン/ピンク·スレイヤー Arishia Kuransuton / Pinku Sureiyā) Hajime Kakei (筧 肇 Kakei Hajime) as Aurel Humphries / Black Slayer (オーレル·ハンフリーズ/ブラック·スレイヤー Ōreru Hanfurīzu / Burakku Sureiyā) Marvelous Takahashi (高橋 マーベラス Takahashi Māberasu) as Ayase Yoshimura / Eureka Knight (吉村 アヤセ/ユーレカナイト Yoshimura Ayase / Yūreka Naito) Natsuki Ishihara (石原 なつき Ishihara Natsuki) as Fatima Takahashi / Gold Slayer (高橋 ファティマ/ゴールドスレイヤー Takahashi Fatima / Gōrudo Sureiyā) Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) as Queen Minerva (女王 ミネルバ Joō Mineruba) Hiroto Tsugihara (次原 浩人 Tsugihara Hiroto) (voice only) as Water Aswang Sarutobi Chise Miyamoto (宮本 千世 Miyamoto Chise) (voice only) as Water Aswang Tsukihime Theme Songs Opening theme "Breakdancers and Monster Slayers LET'S UNITE!" (ブレイクダンサーとモンスタースレイヤーズが LET'S UNITE！) *Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky (Dr. ペトロフスキー) feat. Kids On Mafia (K.O.M.) Ending theme *"All Set!~Dance For Justice!" (All Set!~正義のためにダンス！) (eps 66-69) **Performed by: NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT x CYRIAN x Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux *"Justice (Let's All Unite)" (正義 ~Let's All Unite!) (ep 70) **Performed by: Slayer Hunter Fusion Music Nation Eyecatch The special eyecatch used in this special week-long teamup episode was the eyecatch used in Monsters In The Sea with their own version. In this version, the seven Monster Slayers and six Gangster Monster Warriors in suit form shortly performed together a brief fight scene and posed in attack position afterwards, with the logo of Gangster Monster Warriors' special teamup episode week appeared in the bottom-right on the screen. After the break, the logo reveals the seven Monster Slayers and six Gangster Monster Warriors in civilian form and shattered the screen. See also *Gangster Monster Warriors *Monsters In The Sea Notes *This marks as the first crossover special episode between a Tokushu-tai Series and a Fantasy Hero Legion Series. *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux's character and Marvelous Jane Kawahara's character in another Tokushu-tai series were temporarily killed off in order to give their way to have a cameo appearance in Gangster Monster Warriors. *This special episode week were took place after Episode 65: We're On The Way! The Mysterious Creatures Entered Here! ''episode of Gangster Monster Warriors and ''Case #95: A Victory To Forever episode of Monsters In The Sea. *Whether considered as a coincidence or not, Anaira Tatsumi/Rain Crosser and Fatima Takahashi/Gold Slayer shared their names to the two characters of an aswang-themed Philippine TV series which was aired last 2012. Category:Fantasy Hero Legion and Tokushu-tai teamup episode specials Category:Gangster Monster Warriors Category:Monsters In The Sea